To Say the Right Thing
by SpynCycle
Summary: Serge and Slash(Nikki) are fumbling about with their feelings for each other. Then things become more complicated with a poisoning right before the group is about to leave Termina! Shounen-ai. V^.^v Chp. 4! *sweats* I am getting so lazy about uploading...
1. Default Chapter

All of these lovely fantasy people belong to Square and are characters from the game Chrono Cross (well, unless it's a villager I created to be annoyed when Kid starts yelling in the bar ^.~)

This story does contain Shounen-ai (Male/Male relationships) material between Serge and Slash(Nikki in the English version) Nothing really major...Just making sure that no one reads this without first knowing what they are getting into (that means that no one can say I didn't have a proper warning!) 

Other than that, enjoy and let me know what you think! *^_^*

"I was beginin' ta think we'd never find an inn with an open room!" Kid stretched and fell back on the bed she was currently occupying, "Bloody good luck, eh Serge?"  
"Yeah…" Serge yawned as he stepped from the makeshift changing room they had created using extra sheets found in the Termina Inn closets, "But I still don't understand why we couldn't just stay on the Magical Dreamers' Boat. It would have cost less."  
"I don't want them to know I'm back in town. They'll be on me to start rehearsing, besides, we're only staying a night," Slash answered quietly from where he sat on the floor tightening the strings on his guitar, "But it's a good thing everyone else stayed back in Arni. Otherwise we wouldn't have had enough space for everyone."  
Kid pulled the dingy blankets over her slim form, "Guess Serge here woulda had to make the sacrifice and slept outside." Serge blinked as he sat on his own bed, "I wouldn't sleep outside."  
"Well I wouldn't!" Kid's voice grew louder, "If you think for one minute I'd go outside and freeze my arse off just because yer bein' a-"  
Slash strummed his guitar, effectively cutting her off and Serge gave him a grateful look, "It doesn't really matter. They're not here and we're inside."  
"I guess yer right…G'night mates," Kid grumbled before sticking her head under the pillow.  
"Goodnight…Hey, Slash, aren't you going to sleep?" Serge asked as he lay on the center bed.  
"In a little while," Slash didn't look up from his guitar, "I just have a little more work to do."  
"Ok, but don't jeopardize your health for a guitar. We need you at full strength tomorrow."  
"'kay…" Was the quiet reply from the darkness.  
Serge awoke to a soft humming noise, he blinked slowly and rubbed at his blurry eyes. The bright moonlight streaming through the small window told him it was about one in the morning. Kid was rolling around in her bed, caught up in some dream fight where she had the upper hand if her snickering was any indication, but the bed on the left side of Serge, Slash's bed, was still empty. "Slash…?" Serge whispered, straining his eyes in the dark, "Where are you?"  
"Did I wake you up?" a soft voice called from the floor somewhere past the beds. Serge silently padded to where Slash sat, leaning against the wall and looking out the window.  
"Why are you still up?" Serge asked in a low voice, noting that Slash had at least changed and taken off his makeup. "Just thinking." Slash shifted and smiled faintly up at Serge.  
_Damn he looks good without all that makeup on…_ Serge shook his head quickly to clear his thoughts, "Can't you think in the morning?"  
Slash's smile faltered a bit, "Every time I close my eyes I dream of confrontations with enemies, confrontations where everyone doesn't come out OK!"  
"Slash…" Serge dropped to his knees and looked him in the eyes, "It must be horrible to worry so much that you even dream of defeat. Now I know you have huge bags under your eyes in all of the posters hanging around town."  
"You think so?" Slash felt his faltering smile turning into a full grin under Serge's concerned blue-eyed gaze, "But worrying must be a little better than to have so much fluff in my head that I'm nothing but optimistic and amiable!" He grabbed Serge in a headlock and mussed his hair.  
"Kagh," Serge attempted to kick free, "For a guy who's built like a toothpick you sure are strong…"  
"It's from all the fighting I've been doing with you and Kid…." Slash released Serge, "Why are you two fighting so fiercely anyway?"  
Serge sighed, sat next to Slash, and leaned against him, "To protect my home world and this world, I suppose. Someone has to do it…"  
"So we're going to be heroes."  
"With any luck…" Serge turned his face into Slash's shoulder, "You smell good."  
Slash blinked, "W-what?"  
"I-I mean-" Serge pulled away from Slash _…why did I just say that out loud?_  
Slash grinned at him, his violet eyes sparkling, "You think so? Miki bought me this cologne for my birthday. I usually wash it off before I go to sleep but since we didn't get to the baths tonight I still have it on."  
"She has good taste," Serge sighed, glad that Slash was now only smiling in amusement and moved back next to him, "Hey, just what is Miki to you anyway?"  
Slash yawned, "Co-worker and sister, I suppose."  
"That's it?"  
"Yup. Probably will be forever. Miki's to much like family for me to ever consider taking as a lover." Slash draped a long, thin arm around Serge, "How about you and Rena?"  
"Rena?" Serge thought for a moment, "I thought I wanted to spend my life with her. She's the only other person my age that I've ever really known. But I'm not so sure anymore…"  
"Is this journey making you rethink your outlook on life? No longer content to be a fisherman in a quiet village?" Slash joked.  
Serge blushed a little, "I guess that's it…Traveling can change your beliefs, your morals, and make you into a different person."  
"I have someone I love, you know," Slash moved a little closer to Serge and lowered his voice, "I just don't know if that person feels the same way."  
"What?" Serge went pale. Someone he loves? He felt something grow cold in his stomach, like an Iceberg Element had just struck.  
"Serge?" Slash scooted to sit in front of the younger boy and noted the drain of color from his cheeks. He grabbed Serge's small shoulders with his own petite hands and gently shook him, "What's the matter?"  
"Nothing. I'm going to sleep." The coldness in his voice shocked him as much as it did Slash.  
"Serge…" Slash began somewhat helplessly. Serge shrugged his hands from his shoulders and stood. In a last, desperate impulsive move, Slash stood quickly and embraced him.  
Serge gasped when the other boy's scented body pressed close to his own and warm breath whispered in his ear, "What did I say to make you so angry?"  
"Nothing, I just suddenly don't feel very well. You should get some sleep too. I'm sure that whoever it is you love…She'll be happy to know." Serge choked back warm tears, "Goodnight."  
Slash watched Serge flop on his bed and pull the covers over his head. He moved slowly and lay down in his own cold rented bed and gave one last glance out the window at the sparkling clear sky. "…She?" he whispered, crisply and bitterly aware of his folly, and helpless to correct it.  
"See Serge!" Slash's form wavered in his dreams, a faceless, shapely female specter at his side. "I love her! I'll be with her forever! You don't even deserve a chance!" His beautiful face with its wonderfully expressive lipstwisted into a cruel smile, Slash's large, slightly sorrowful eyes looking completely out of place, he laughed a unique, soft, sweet laugh that sounded like the chiming of a distant bell and pulled the girl closer, "Go away! And never come back!"  
"Aren'tcha ever comin' back?"  
Serge snapped awake to find Kid leaning over him.  
"Mornin' mate! I was beginning ta think you weren't gonna wake up!"  
_If only…_ Serge pulled himself slowly out of bed. Seeming pleased by this, Kid whipped around to face Slash, still sitting slumped in his bed.  
"And you!" She waved an arm at him, "Stop sittin' there like a beaten dog and get ready!"  
Slash's shoulders appeared to droop a bit more before he heaved a sigh and pulled himself up. "Lazy men…" Kid scolded, "I'm gonna head ta the tavern and see about getting something to eat. Head over as soon as yer dressed."  
Serge watched until Kid slammed the door to the rented room behind her, he pulled on his shorts silently, refusing to look at Slash.  
"Hey, Serge," Slash broke the silence after ten minutes of nothing but the sound of clothes rustling, "About last night…" Serge reached for his bandanna, "Don't worry about it. I was being rude."  
"This isn't' about how you acted," Slash fiddled nervously with his hair, "I-it's about what I said…the person I love. It's not who or what you're thinking," He looked at the guitar pick in his other hand, "Actually, it's-"  
"OK!" Serge cut him off and frantically reached for his pack, "I-I understand!" He turned and fled from the room.  
Slash stared at the door, "No. You don't."  
_I'm so stupid!_ Serge mentally kicked himself, _stupid, stupid, stupid! Slash was going to clear everything up, and I ran out! He wanted to make sure we were still friends…_ He slowed as he reached the local tavern, _I'll pull him aside later._ Serge promised himself, _we need to be in good spirits to challenge Yamaneco._ Holding this promise firmly in his heart, Serge pushed open the door and went inside.  
"I was thinkin' you got lost!" Kid scrunched up her face at Serge as she shoved another spoonful of soup into her mouth, "Where's Slash?"  
Serge sat down, "Slash? I left before him."  
Kid dropped her spoon into the bowl, "What?! You idiot!"  
"Eh??" Serge pushed away from the table with a clatter and the other tavern occupants gave him annoyed looks.  
Kid banged her fist on the table, "Ya idiot! Slash is a superstar! His face is everywhere and ya left him to just wander about on his own?!"  
"Y-yeah. So?"  
"How dense can ya be mate?" Kid rubbed her head, "Slash can fight but how well do ya think he could fair against someone who knows his worth?"  
"You're not serious…" Serge dreaded the path of this conversation.  
"Yer gettin' it! Think how much you could get for the biggest star of this world and another. Think how much his disappearance could disrupt the mindset of his comrades."  
The color drained from Serge's face, "You don't think anything happened, do you?"  
"Who bloody knows!" Kid threw some money on the table and shouldered her pack, "I noticed lotsa people staring at him when we came in ta town yesterday."  
"Damn!" Serge ran from the tavern, leaving Kid far behind.  
"Slash!" Serge yelled, throwing open the door to their inn room. He glanced about nervously until his fearful gaze fell on Slash's thin form lying still on the bed he had used.   



	2. Chapter Two: Getting Going Again

Here's chapter two ^_^ Thank you for the reviews! It gives me the inspiration to ignore my schoolwork and just type more chapters!

Slash's face was turned away from Serge and it seemed like he had collapsed in the middle of changing since he only had his sleep pants on.   
No…Serge swallowed and walked over to Slash. Kid had still not caught up with him so he was now alone. "Slash," Serge shook his bare shoulder slightly, "Get up! Slash!"  
Slash drew his thin eyebrows together. "Mmmph…." was the only reply bestowed upon Serge, but it was enough. "Thank the gods!" Serge hugged him, "I'm sorry I just left!"  
"It's probably better you weren't here," Slash feebly returned the hug.  
"You're burning up! What happened!?"  
Slash gestured to an empty cup sitting beside his bed, "Thought it was tea…" He grimaced and fell back on the bed, breathing hard.  
Serge looked at him in disbelief, "Someone tried to poison you?"  
"What's the matter mate?" Kid entered the room and looked around, "Somethin' really happen?"  
Someone tried to poison Slash." Serge quickly put Slash's sweater on him, "We need to get out of here."  
"Magical Dreamers…" Slash began to cough.  
"Isn't that yer band?" Kid asked.  
Serge straightened, "I think he's saying we should head to the tour boat for help."  
"Oh, I get it." Kid grinned.  
"I'll try to walk…" Slash struggled to sit again.  
"If ya think yer up to it, mate. Mebbe you should lean on Serge here for support."  
"Is that ok…Serge?" Slash gave him a questioning glance.  
Serge swallowed again. _He still thinks I'm mad…Guess the hug didn't help…_  
"Of course it's OK!" Serge said with a shrug even as his heart pounded, "Here." He wrapped an arm around Slash's small waist and pulled one of his arms over his shoulder.  
"I'm glad…" Slash breathed in his ear as he allowed himself to be lifted.  
Serge colored slightly, "You're really light…"  
"C'mon!" Kid yelled from the lobby, "There's still not too any people out and with out all that fancy make-up you can barely tell it's you unless yer lookin' real close!"  
"Go as fast as you can…" Serge whispered going as fast as he could without dropping Slash.  
"I will…" Slash coughed weakly and twisted his hand into Serge's hair, tickling the back of his neck, "This isn't terribly bothersome, I hope?"  
"N-not particularly," Serge replied. _ No way in hell I'm telling him what a turn-on this is…_  
The three made their way as quickly as possible to the Magical Dreamers' boat.  
"Well, we're here and only five or so people looked at us!" Kid grinned triumphantly, "I'll go find someone and let them know that Slash is back and we need a little help."  
"Can I sit down now?" Slash asked, his breathing labored.  
Serge tightened his grip, "Just a minute or so! Then you can lay down!"  
"But I'm so…tired…now…"  
"Slash! Slash!?" Serge shouted at the boy who had just gone limp in his arms.

"Serge! Kid! He's awake!" Miki' soprano voice rang out in Slash's slowly clearing mind.  
"Ya had me worried mate!" His eyes focused to find Kid leaning over him, "but I think ya worried Serge here most of all."  
Serge stepped up, "Are you ok?!"  
"It feels like someone kicked me in the head." Slash swallowed and pulled the blanket up to cover his face.  
Miki put her hands on her hips, "Now that he's awake, why don't you explain what happened?"   
"I dunno…" Kid scratched her head, " Ya'll have to ask Serge."  
Miki turned an expectant face in his direction.  
"W-well," Serge stammered, not knowing where to start, "Kid was already gone and then I left the inn to go eat and when I got there Kid chewed me out for leaving him alone, say he might have been captured or hurt or-" Serge blinked back the sudden burning in his eyes…or dead? he shook his head to erase the thought, "Anyway, I got back to the inn first and found Slash lying on the bed unconscious."  
"'Got back first?'" Kid chimed in, "I thought ya musta flown for how for how fast ya went!"  
Serge pretended to cough, "I just thought that if anything happened to him it would be my fault…that's all."  
Kid smirked and Serge glanced away, "He said someone poisoned him," Serge finished hastily, "He said a maid brought in a cup of what they thought was tea."  
"You mean to tell me you just up and downed a cup of what you just thought was tea!?" Miki yelled in Slash's direction, "What made you act so careless?"  
Slash slid the blanket down far enough for everyone to see his fever-bright eyes "The morning got off to a bad start." He whispered meekly.  
"Bad start! I'll give you a bad start!" Miki advanced on the bed and Slash yanked the blanket back over his head.  
"Now now," Kid jumped in front of the dancer, "Don't go and make 'em puke. Ya can beat him up after he's better, ok? In the meantime why don't we go figure out a way ta keep this all clear with the public. I'm sure they'll find out sooner or later."  
Miki lowered her fists, "Good idea. Slash! I'm going to kick the crap out of you when you're better!"   
Slash poked a hand out from under the cover and waved it at Miki, letting her know that he had heard her threat. Miki smiled and headed out the door Kid turned to follow and Serge came up beside her.  
"Where are you goin' mate?" Kid gave him a questioning glance.   
Serge blinked in surprise, "With you. To plan."  
"Naw, Naw! Ya don't get it!" Kid gave him a gentle push in Slash's direction, "Yer going ta stay here and comfort him. Besides, you know more about the poisonen' than me so ya need to gather all the details."  
"O-ok…" Serge stammered, Kid gave him a wink before pulling the door shut.  



	3. Saying the Right Thing

*salutes* Chapter three, some possible spoilers for the middle of the game (ya know, when you visit the SS Zelbess in the homeworld and meet that Slash and you find out all that weird stuff about his family that's even harder to sort out then the whole Squall/Laguna thing in FF VIII) ^^;

Saying the Right Thing

Slash breathed quietly under the heavy maroon covers_…I'm alone…With Serge._ He breathing quickened a bit and his chest ached with the effort. His head felt like it had just taken the full blast of an upheaval element and every muscle in his body pounded with pain.

"Are you still alive under there?" The softly spoken question caused Slash to pull the blanket from his face once again. He saw Serge standing uncomfortably by the door.  
"I think so. I hurt everywhere."  
Serge smiled a bit, "I don't think dead people feel pain."  
"And I don't want to find out."  
Encouraged by the conversation, Serge moved closer to the bed. "So, who brought you that tea."   
Slash shoved his deep red hair out of his eyes, "Can we talked about something else for a little while? To get my mind off the pain?"  
"W-well, sure," Serge stammered, unsure of what to say, knowing that any conversation would lead to last night.   
Slash pushed at his hair again, "My hair bugs the crap out of me. Maybe I should cut it short."  
"No!" Serge yelled a bit more quickly than he had intended, "I mean, no, what would your fans think?"  
Slash smiled, "Sure that's what you meant," He suddenly smiled wickedly, " Sergie."  
"Sergie?!" Serge choked and turned red as his childhood nickname rolled off Slash's tongue in his sweet, soft voice, "Where did you hear that?"  
"When we were visiting your village in the 'Homeworld.' It's cute."  
Serge rolled his eyes and sat on Slash's bed, "It's embarrassing! Rena made it up when we were about six and ever since then I've been 'Sergie' or 'Sergie-poo' to all of my peers in Arni."  
"'Sergie-poo?'" Slash stifled his laughter with the pillow, and winced as the consequences rocketed through his body.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, aches and pains, you know?" Slash smiled to cover for the throbbing in his sides. "Sergie-poo."  
"Just don't tell Kid." Serge pulled at his bandanna, "besides, what about the name 'Slash.' Please don't tell me your parents named you that!"  
"I don't know if they did or they didn't. I never found out what my birth name was. I've been 'Slash' for as long as I can remember."  
"Oh…" Serge was silent, he couldn't think of anything else to say to the slender boy breathing quietly next to him. After minutes dragged by, Slash spoke again:  
"You were worried when I fainted outside?"  
Serge jumped a bit as his voice cracked through the silence, "Of course! You just went limp in my arms! I was in a panic!"  
Slash gave him a genuine smile, "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For…worrying about me," Slash shifted on the bed so that his head was leaning on Serge's shoulder.  
"Why wouldn't I worry?" Serge spoke softly and rested his arms on Slash.  
"Only you and Miki do. It often seems to me that everyone else is only in on my project for the money. Especially the manager, he doesn't understand the message Miki and I try to convey with our performances. To him it's always, 'Slash! Ticket sales for this concert were doubled!' or, 'Slash! Everyone wants to interview you! We'll make a bundle!' he was pissed when I decided to travel with you but I don't really care about the money or what he thinks. I just want to reunite my family and help everyone to get along, demi-human or not."  
"Slash," Serge bit his lip, "Is this because of your mother?"  
Slash sighed, "My second goal is a little because of her, I suppose. I've always wanted to see my family together again and my gift for music gave me a way to do so. Now that I know what happened to my father and sister on this world and another, I want to help end the discrimination against demi-humans because it was my mother and Irenes' dream."  
"Of course, your maternal heritage does explain your voice and your build," Serge mused out loud. Slash looked slightly puzzled, "You mean how mermaids are gifted with song? But what does 'and your build' mean?!"  
Serge reddened, "W-well…I mean, because you're so slender! Like a mermaid!"  
Slash smirked and grabbed Serge's hand to move it along his own side, "So you're saying I'm built like a girl?"  
"No! Just thin, and good-looking,," Serge watched his hand moving up and down, feeling smooth, warm skin beneath it, "See, I can feel your ribs. You have a 'guy's body' you're just…delicate." Slash wrapped both arms around Serge, "And what would you consider your build?" He teased, " I've never seen it up close for any length of time, after all."  
Serge felt slightly dizzy and continued to run his hand along Slash's side, "Average?"  
"You wanna find out?" Slash began to pull Serge's shirt off, his lips warm on the blue-haired boy's ear.  
A loud pounding on the door interrupted them., "Y'all ok?" A familiar female voice called out, "Oi, Serge! We need ta see you!"  
"Talk about spoiling a mood," Slash fell back on the bed.  
Serge stood up, feeling a bit disappointed himself, "I'll see you later."  
"Yeah. And Serge? In case you haven't figured it out by now, when I told you I had someone I loved…it was you I was talking about."  
Serge's eyes widened a bit. He had figured this out somewhere deep inside that morning but had kept the feelings at bay, afraid to be wrong. His heart began to beat faster and he grabbed Slash up again in an embrace, "You just made me so happy! I think I knew, but I just couldn't-I was afraid I was-"  
"You're stuttering."  
"I'm sorry I was being such an ass earlier." Serge stood again and grinned in embarrassment.  
"We all act like an ass one or two times in our lives," Slash smirked.  
"You mean like when we first met?" Serge laughed, "I was all for letting those cassowaries get you! I'm just glad now that Kid made me help, that would have been one of the biggest mistakes of my life." Serge grinned once more before opening the door and joining Kid in the hallway.


	4. Towards a Resolution

Finally chapter 4! XD I'm getting so lazy! Thanks so much for the positive reviews, they're muchly appreciated.

Towards a Resolution

"Well, aren't ya happy looking!" Kid thumped Serge on the back, "I take it you two worked out yer problems?"  
Serge nodded, unable to suppress the smile that lit up his features, "But you could have waited a few more minutes."  
Kid glanced sideways at Serge but remained silent as they walked down the hall to Miki's room.  
Miki raised her thin eyebrows when the pair entered, "Did Slash make a miracle recovery or are you just naturally that happy, Serge?"  
Serge jumped a bit before grinning sheepishly and pulling on the ties of his bandanna.  
"Neither." Kid rolled her eyes, "It's no use askin' him. Let's just figure this out."  
The three took seats around a small, black lacquer table that stood near the window. The dancer drew the curtain and rested her face on her hands, her fair face obscured by shadows.  
"Keep your voices down," she cautioned, "Did Slash have any more information."  
"Nothing that we didn't already know," Serge sighed, "The serving girl brought him a cup of tea and he drank it thinking it was from either Kid of me."  
"Why in the world would someone do something like this!?" Miki slammed her fist on the table, "and with our concert approaching!"  
"He'll be ok by then." Kid suddenly piped up, "I grabbed the tea cup as a last minute thought from the inn and while Serge was with Slash I took it to the local doctor. Seems it was a mild poison, and only enough ta make him sick for a bout a week." Miki's faces visibly brightened, "Only a week!?"  
Serge threw an arm around Kid, "Good job! You're smarter than I thought!"  
"And what's that supposed ta mean!" She shoved him away, but pride shone in her eyes, "So, are we just gonna wait til he's better?"  
"I'd like to." Serge stood up, "and we could all do with a rest. Yamaneco's not going anywhere and if it does go over a week I'll call in someone else."  
"Sounds fair enough…"  
"But that still doesn't tell us who did this!" Miki burst out, "I want to know. And kick their ass for hurting my Slash!"  
"'My Slash'?" Serge went slightly pale.  
Miki rubbed her head and blushed a bit, "Sorry, we're just really close and I'm really protective of him. It just kind of came out."  
"Is that all…" Serge breathed out in relief.  
"Well mate! Go and tell him the good news! Ya probably wanna get back to him anyway, right?" Kid winked.  
Serge blushed and coughed a bit, "Y-yeah." He stammered and ran from the room.

"Serge is a nice boy." Miki commented as the door shut as his footsteps became fainter on the polished wooden planks of the boat, "He's loyal t his friends."  
Kid smiled a bit, "He is…Hey, Miki, do you have any clue as to who might've poisoned Slash?"  
Miki tapped her chin, "I'm not familiar with the residents of Termina but they don't seem like the type who would hurt an idol. Besides, with all the commotion about Yamaneco and the Porre Military and then you guys being mixed up in all this, anyone could be responsible…"  
"What would you say about the people on board the boat?"  
"You think one of the team members could be responsible?! But they love Slash!"  
Kid focused on a tour poster above Miki's bed, "Yeah. But whoever poisoned him didn't plan to kill him. I told ya that the particular drug used only makes the victim sick when it's such a small dose."  
"You do have a point. But why?!"  
"Dunno…"  
"Well, if it was one of our group members I'll throw them out into the middle of the ocean! Into a group of feeding sharks!" Miki snarled a bit.  
Kid chuckled, "Yer really protective of him, ain't ya?"  
Miki blushed a deeper shade of red this time, "I love him…I truly do. I would do anything for Slash."  
"Love?" Kid looked puzzled, "Like between a man and a woman?"  
"From my side that's how it is. I know Slash doesn't feel the same way though. Ever since he started traveling, when I talk to him he seems distracted. I think he may have found someone else," Miki groaned, "I have the most rotten luck with love!"  
"Eheheheh, I'm sure you'll find someone." She put a hand to her forehead, _now I just really hope she doesn't ask why I keep suggesting Serge go visit Slash. Or open the door._

Serge glanced fondly down at the sleeping Slash and pulled the soft blanket over him. He was preparing to leave the room when the door burst open.  
"How is he!?" the Magical Dreamers' manager inquired anxiously.  
Serge felt his muscles relax, "He's asleep now. I think he's feeling a little better."  
"Good!" the manager's face melted into a mask of relief, "So you think he'll be ready to perform in the concert coming up?"  
Serge shrugged, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Let's leave him alone now."  
As the two strolled the deck the manager began speaking, "Hey…how did Slash hook up with you guys anyway?"  
Serge blinked, "I think Miki asked us to looked for him and we obliged. Slash wasn't to keen on coming back here so we took him with us."  
"That boy gets distracted so easily! Were you in there checking on him just now?"  
"Y-yeah, I guess you could say that…"  
"Hmmm, looks like you're getting sunburned, your face is red. Anyway, he is lucky to have friends like you. Slash won't be rejoining you on your journey, but I'm sure-"  
"What makes you think he's not coming with us?"  
The manager gave him an incredulous look, "He's sick, not rehearsing and we have a show coming up! Besides," he narrowed his already squinty eyes, "There's someone out to kill him!"  
Serge scowled, "Slash has been working so hard! On fighting and singing! He's actually one of my most powerful and well-balanced teammates now. And I don't think someone's out to kill him, and even if someone were I would protect him! Like everyone else I care about!"  
_Confrontations where everyone doesn't come out ok!_ Slash's slightly upset voice rang out so loud in Serge's head that the deck momentarily wavered in front of him.  
"He's coming with us!" Serge stated and turned quickly on his heel, the manager crossed his arms and watched the blue-haired boy marching quickly away from him.

"Are ya off to kill something, mate?" Kid flattened herself against the wall as Serge stomped by.  
"W-what?" He stopped and turned, "Oh, hi Kid."  
"Don' sound so happy!" Kid stuck her tongue out and smacked Serge on the back, "What's the matter? "  
"I'd rather not talk about it where everyone can hear."  
"Then let's make a quick trip to the tavern. Ya never ate this mornin' anyway."  
Kid settled into the seat across from Serge and waved a waiter over.  
"What will it be?" The young man smiled politely.  
"Just some soup," Serge tapped his fingers on the worn wood tabletop restlessly.  
"Water," Kid smiled at the man and then turned to face Serge, "So why are you so upset?"  
"Well, Slash had just fallen asleep so I was going to leave-"  
Kid smirked.  
"Stop thinking like that. He's sick and needs to sleep, that's all. But were not discussing him here, so I was leaving when the manager walked to see how Slash was doing. We were talking and he said something about Slash not traveling with us anymore." Kid scratched her head, "Sounds a bit pig-headed but pretty harmless to me."  
"It was the way he said it and the reasons he gave for him not being able to leave again. He actually sounded happy to bind Slash to this boat again! And then he said 'someone's out to kill him' and looked at me like I was the one who did it to him!"  
"I think ya took what happened to him the hardest of us all…did it really seem like he was accusing you?"  
Serge paused as the waiter brought the food to their table.  
"He didn't use any names but seemed like he was implying that we're not good company. He even went so far as to say that Slash hasn't been practicing at all because of us!"  
"And that's why he sings and plays that bloody guitar everywhere we go," Kid rolled her eyes, "And didn't he hear us talkin'? Whoever poisoned Slash sure as hell didn't want to kill him, either that or they were an idiot."  
Serge stirred the reddish liquid in his bowl slowly, "I feel so bad for leaving…I guess what happened is kind of my fault."  
"Why'd ya do that anyway?  
" "Well," Serge attempted to smash a small piece of potato in the bowl.  
"Tell me. Now." Kid pinned him with a gaze that could rival Marcella's on a day when she really wanted something to die.  
Serge swallowed hard, "Well, you see, last night at the inn I woke up in the middle of the night and Slash was still up. We started talking and he said how there was someone really important to him already. I…didn't realize whom he meant. So, to avoid talking to him in the morning I just ran off. You know the rest."  
"Yer kinda clueless when it comes to ambiguous declarations of love. Many people's heart woulda skipped a beat if someone they liked told them that in the quiet moonlight, "But I guessin' you know whom he was talking about now?"  
Serge choked on a spoonful of soup before gulping it down with a hiccup.  
"I guess so." Kid grinned, "Bask in his attention, Serge. I personally saw this coming from the first time we met up with him in the woods."  
"So, you don't mind?"  
"Naw…" Kid reached across the table and grabbed Serge's hands, "You're me best mate, Serge. I want you to be happy, ok?"  
"Thanks Kid!" Serge swung her hands up and allowed them to hit the table hard enough that the soup bowl clattered over. Some of the other diners spared annoyed glances in their direction and Kid rubbed her newly sore hands while glaring her now embarrassed friend.  
She bit her lip to keep from laughing, "Yer welcome. Now, if you're done causing a ruckus how about we head back to the Magical Dreamers' ship and then find a place to hole up for the night?" 


	5. none

None ^_^

Screw titling. Here's chapter 5. You know, this story is starting to bother me. I really missed some crucial development points -_-;This was originally a small little self-satisfaction project and look what it became, not very gracfully either I might add.

Oh well, I'll finish it for everyone who's loyal and kind and piting and then, rewrite! Revamped version coming as soon as I finish FF VII and play CC again! ^.~

Btw, here's a little thank you comic for everyone who's taking the time to read this: CC,gag,Slash and Miki. [Seasickness][1]

Serge and Kid headed back down the stone pathways to where the rock group's tour boat was docked only to find any entrance being made impossible by throngs of people filling the seaside town's docks.   
"Guess everyone knows…" Kid whispered to Serge before a tapping a short redheaded girl on the shoulder, "Oi, what's going on?" She feigned ignorance for the sake of gaining information.   
"It' s Slash! Slash has been poisoned!"   
"Ya don't say…" Kid glanced at Serge, "Any word on who did it?"   
The girl pursed her small lips, "There's rumors that it was someone on the boat, you know, part of the crew. But then I heard someone else say that the manager mentioned something about Slash traveling with some suspicious characters and in might've been their fault."   
Serge frowned and Kid tapped her foot, "How'd you hear all this?"   
Another girl turned and folded her arms, "As the fan club president I knew right away. Then shared the knowledge with these others."   
The redhead raised her fist, "You didn't know until the doctor ran by! And then everyone knew something was wrong!"   
"Doctor?" Serge was shaken from his silence.   
"Yeah. He came by about…" The fan club president tugged on a loose strand of her blond hair, "Twenty minutes ago?"   
Serge pushed past the two girls and shoved his way towards the staircase onto the boat.   
"Oi!" Kid pushed after him, "Wait!"   
The red-head watched in awe, "Those are two really dedicated fans...Even I wouldn't try to get up front."   
"Ah!" The president pointed, "Look they're going up the stairs! Why do they get to go on board!?"   
"Do you think they're Slash's new friends?" A girl no older then six turned to the older girls.   
After a moment of stunned realization, the three gasped in disbelief, "No way!" 

"Slash!" Serge burst through the door to the singer's room and found the doctor sitting beside his bed.   
"Shhh," the doctor cautioned, "I gave him something to make him sleep. He's ok now."   
Kid came up behind Serge, "What happened, doc? I thought you said it was a mild poison."   
"It is, but only in small doses. You didn't tell me what a high volume of it this boy had consumed!"   
Serge approached the doctor, "He didn't get that much. I was talking to him about a half hour ago and he was in much better condition."   
The doctor looked at Slash's pale, sweat-covered form, "How long has he been sick?"   
"He was poisoned this mornin'."   
"Odd. The affects of this particular poison are always worse in the first twenty minutes or so. If you take a lot sometimes the symptoms can linger for about a week. It really depends on the person."   
"So yer sayin'…" Kid began slowly, "Ya take a little and it's like you have a mild fever. You overdose and it's like a bad case of the flu and it grounds ya for a little while?"   
"Yes. But the amount in his system now can be dangerous. It's subdued, but an overdose can be lethal. That's why it was made illegal three years ago."   
"Amount in his system now?" Serge blinked in bewilderment.   
The doctor rubbed his tanned temples, "I don't wish to cause alarm, but if you're telling the truth and he was poisoned this morning, then in the window of time when you were gone, someone gave him more."   
Kid stamped her foot, "Bugger! Someone got 'em again! Is Miki around?"   
"The dancer girl? I believe she's calming the fans down outside."   
Kid grabbed Serge's shoulder, "C'mon, let's go see if she knows anything. The doc can watch Slash 'til we get back. Right, doc?"   
The doctor wiped Slash's forehead with a damp cloth, "I'll probably be here for another half hour or so actually, just until he wakes up and I can see how he's doing."   
"Glad ta here it." Kid nodded and Serge and left the room. Serge began to follow but heard a small moan and turned in time to see Slash's thin form shiver with unfelt chills. He bit his lower lip and ran from the room to catch up with Kid. 

Miki saw the pair approaching and stepped away from the boat railing, "Am I glad to see you guys! I enjoy our popularity but these fans are too much!"   
"What happened while we were gone?" Kid demanded.   
Miki clasped her hands and motioned the two out of sight of the fans on the dock, "I don't know!" She half whispered, "I went in about ten minutes after you two left and Slash was curled on his side gasping for air. I panicked and yelled for someone to call a doctor."   
"We've were gone for about a half hour…" Kid tapped her foot, "Who could get at 'em in that short a period of time!"   
"Hey…do you really think it's someone on the boat?" Miki's sky blue eyes widened with fear.   
Serge grimaced, I told the manager I would protect him…and look what I let happen!   
Kid misread the pained expression on her friend's face and patted Serge on the shoulder, "the doc said he'd be fine. I'm sure you'll be talkin' ta him sooner than ya think."   
"Yeah…" Serge shook his head to clear the mental haze from it, "Hey, it's closing in on seven now. Do you think we should go find a place to stay for the night?"   
"If ya want…but I thought…well…" Kid stammered.   
Miki glanced from Serge's solemn face and back to Kid's slightly perplexed one and spoke up, "You can just stay here tonight. With things as bad as they are we could use some extra protection. Besides, you're Slash's friends and I'm sure he wants you around."   
_Friends? Friends don't let this happen to each other…_Serge gave Miki an empty smile, "If you're ok with it then staying would be great. It'll save us some gil."   
"Always a plus," Miki winked and patted Serge on the shoulder, "I'll go find a place for you." Miki turned to face Kid and tapped her index finger against her ruby red lips, "Kid, do you mind sharing a room with Serge? We're a bit pressed for space."   
"Not really. We've done it before; just make sure there's a separate sleeping area. And besides, if he tries anything, I'll kick his arse so hard he'll kiss the moons!" Kid let out a peal of laughter and Miki smiled slightly before striding away and back into the main cabin.   
When Miki was out of sight, Kid walked up to Serge and put her hands on her small hips, "'It'll save us some gil?' 'Do you think we should find a place to stay for the night?'" A cold wind picked up as the sun set and Kid's blonde braid snapped out behind her head like a war flag, "Ya got to be kidding me! You of all people should've asked to stay! I thought you loved Slash!"   
Serge's eyes widened as this girl who he knew so little about and seemed to know so much about him screamed his own heart's confession in his face on the silent deck of a darkened tour boat.   
"I…do…" He mumbled.   
"Then act like it for crying out loud! If yer worried about his well-being then say so!"   
Serge felt a small burst of anger rising within him, "So easy for you to say that! You've never loved anyone! I'm leaving tonight, for his sake."   
Kid's hand connected with his cheek with a crack like a tree snapping in half, "Asshole!" She spat, "How dare ya say I never loved anyone! I loved Lucca! And now, I love you! Love ya so much I want ya to be happy and free to make your own decisions in life! Slash loves you like that too, and I thought ya could return the feelings. But then, to even **think** of abandoning him now…that's being a selfish bastard!" She turned her back on the blue-haired boy, "Sorry mate, but I think ya really need to rethink your priorities. Don't hold back! Because, when this adventure is over, Serge, we all have ta return to our home worlds. Meaning you two won't be together anymore!" She stalked off the way Miki had gone before she could receive a reply.   
Serge did not feel the throb of pain on his cheek where a red hand mark was left, _we won't be together anymore? That's right, this is his world. Not mine. Does that mean…my life is with Rena? Even after all this?_   
A light tap on his shoulder shook Serge from his thoughts, he turned and saw the doctor standing behind him.   
"Serge, right?" Serge nodded and the doctor continued, "Slash is awake now and asked to see you. I'm going to speak with the manager of this ship and then leave, watch after him. I'll be back tomorrow to make sure he's recovering."   
Serge nodded quickly before running down the dock.

"There you are," Slash smiled as Serge pushed opened the door to his room, "How are you holding up?"   
Serge dropped to his knees beside Slash's large bed and grabbed the singer's hand, "I should be asking you that question! What happened?"   
"Don't know," Slash noted the concern on Serge's face and leaned to kiss him on the cheek, "I should have been more careful."   
"I shouldn't have left!"   
Slash pulled on a loosed string coming from his maroon blanket, "Why do I hear guilt in your voice? You didn't do anything." "Exactly! I just left and didn't make sure you were safe."   
Slash locked his fever-bright violet eyes with Serge's pained cerulean, "I never knew you to worry this much before, Sergie. I can take care of myself."   
Serge sat on the indigo rug beside Slash bed, "I always feel responsible for my teammates' condition. I have to watch out for everyone."   
Slash reached for his water and took a small sip, "We travel with you well aware of the danger. We know that any day we may not come back from our exploits alive. But everyone genuinely believes in your cause and wants to help."   
"Is that really how you all feel about it?"   
"Ask anyone in your party, the answer won't change."   
Serge allowed a faint grin to touch his lips but it faded just as quickly, "Even if I don't have that to worry about, there's something else…"   
"Oh yeah?"   
"Slash, when this is all over, what's going to happened between you and me?"   
Slash blinked, "What do you mean?"   
"Kid told me something that made me think. We're from different worlds."   
"We are?" Slash paused, "We are! Damn, I'd completely forgotten about that!"   
"Minor complication?" Serge allowed a small sarcastic smirk to jump across his features.   
Slash bit his full lower lip, "I…don't know what's going to happen…"   
"Another problem," Serge hugged his knees to his chest and leaned his head down, "Hell, I don't even exist in this world! I'm already dead!" Serge felt a soft hand on his hair.   
"Don't worry, Sergie. We'll figure something out. Why don't you get some rest?"   
Serge didn't bring his head up, "I'm fine. I'll just stay here a little longer and make sure you're ok." Hi s mind flashed back to Serge from earlier, pale and covered in sweat, "That poison must produce some pretty nasty side-affects."   
Slash let out a small chuckle, "Actually, it feels like a bad case of the flu but without throwing up and contagious germs. I can't get anyone else sick with this. Hey, I have an idea!" He moved his long fingers down the side of Serge's face and cupped the boy's chin in order to lift his face, since I know that you plan on not sleeping tonight and just sitting on my floor…"   
Serge looked sheepish, "So you figured out my plan…"   
"Not very hard to, I assure you. Anyway, why don't you just sleep with me? I can't get you sick after all."   
Serge raised his eyebrows in surprise, "W-what? Um, I don't think you, uh, we should do that while you're sick. Besides," Serge pulled on his bandanna ties, "I-I don't really know what to do…. "   
Slash's eyes widened and he turned a few shades darker red, he winced while trying not to laugh, "Sergie! I'm surprised! I wasn't thinking of **that**. You're right, I don't feel well enough. I meant since you're not leaving share my bed so you're not on the floor!"   
Serge jumped to his feet and slapped his face, "Ah! I'm sorry!" he looked at Slash through his fingers. you know though, if you don't want me to take everything you say the wrong way, you better lose that damn seductive edge your voice has."   
Slash could not contain himself any longer and burst out laughing, "Ow! crap," He snickered, "**ow!** So I sound seductive?" He smirked and licked his lips, "Hey baby, come slide between the sheets with me. You want to be top or bottom?"   
"Stop it!" Serge turned bright red, "I'm going to look like a tomato permanently!"   
Slash grinned, good. that sad, guilty look left his eyes…."Fine, I'll stop, but only if you get some sleep tonight." Slash pulled his blankets back and scooted against the wall.   
Serge smiled and kicked his shoes off before joining Slash, "I promise not to let anything else happen to you."   
"Ummmmmm," Slash mumbled and fell asleep, his head resting on Serge's shoulder and an arm thrown across his chest. Serge brushed deep red hair from Slash's face to get a better view of his profile and traced a finger along the ill boy's jawbone. He felt his eyes growing heavy, and his breath falling into synch with Slash's breathing. Before he could stop himself, Serge was fast asleep.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/hyper_onna/ccslashseasicktext.html



End file.
